ceauntaygordenjunkfandomcom-20200216-history
Sonic X: The Revenge of Sonic (soundtrack)
Sonic X: The Revenge of Sonic soundtrack is the official vocal songs soundtrack for the film with the same name, was released on September 22, 2009. The official soundtrack for the film with the same name, was released on September 29, 2009. Album Information It features four vocal tracks that were featured in the game and three bonus tracks exclusive to this release. Two vocal songs from the game are noticeably absent, they being "Sweet Dream ~AKON '06 Mix~" (English) and "Sweet Sweet Sweet ~AKON '06 Mix~" (Japanese) by the J-Pop group Dreams Come True which were remixed by rap vocalist Akon. "Sweet Sweet Sweet ~AKON '06 Mix~" was released on a CD single exclusively in Japan, while "Sweet Dream ~AKON '06 Mix~" was released exclusively on Japan's iTunes store. Credits His World Performed by Ali Tabatabaee & Matty Lewis from Zebrahead Composed by Tomoya Ohtani, the game's sound director. Johnny Gioeli wrote the lyrics for chorus section and Ali Tabatabaee did the rap lyrics. The main theme for the game and also Sonic The Hedgehog's theme. Several Wills features three versions of the song - the first being the actual version used in the game with vocals provided by Zebrahead members Ali Tabatabaee & Matty Lewis. The second version of His World (track 5 on the disc) is performed by all members of Zebrahead. The third version is performed by Crush 40, led by Hardline vocalist Johnny Gioeli and SEGA music producer Jun Senoue. The Crush 40 version was arranged by Johnny Gioeli and features engineering by Lee Brotherton (aka Bentley Jones). Lee Brotherton also did a Balled version called 'His World Blue Prelude' to mark seventeen years of sonic the hedgehog and for the Summer of Sonic 2008, held in London, though this version does not appear on Several Wills. The song was used numerous times in the game in different arrangements. An instrumental version of His World appears in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Dreams Of An Absolution Performed by Lee Brotherton from Remix Factory Composed by Mariko Namba of Sega sound team, arranged by Tomoya Ohtani. Lyrics by Lee Brotherton The theme for Silver the Hedgehog. Performed and mixed by long-time Sonic music remixer Lee Brotherton (aka Bentley Jones) of the popular remix group, Remix Factory. Brotherton has also worked on previous Sonic games, such as Shadow The Hedgehog and Sonic Rivals. He also produced and arranged the "LB vs. JS Remix" which features Jun Senoue on guitars. All Hail Shadow Performed by Crush 40 Produced by Tomoya Ohtani. The theme for Shadow The Hedgehog. This version is actually a remake of a song from a previous game in the series, Shadow The Hedgehog. The song was originally performed by Magna-Fi. My Destiny Performed by Donna De Lory Composed by Mariko Namba and arranged by Mr.Eguchi. The theme for the game's female protagonist, Princess Elise. This song was played during the final end credits of the game. A karaoke (instrumental) version of the song appears as a hidden track on Disc 3 of the Sonic the Hedgehog: Original Sound Track. Charts The soundtrack became #5 at the Billboard 200 with 130,000 copies. The official soundtrack became #29 at the Billboard 200 with 30,000 copies. Tracklisting # "Raven Radix" - 4:01 # "Serach Of Chaos Emeralds" - 3:55 # "Sonic On A Rush" - 3:33 # "Sonic's Curse" - 4:30 # "The Future" - 4:02 # "Time Changing" - 3:39 # "Knuckles' Journey To Get Chaos Emeralds" - 3:59 # "The Middle of Time" - 2:03 # "Time's Running Out" - 3:00 # "Saving Sonic!" - 4:15 # "Death to Raven Radix!" - 4:04 # "Celebration" - 4:30 External links * SONIC THE HEDGEHOG at sonic.sega.jp * Buy SEVERAL WILLS at VGM World